


Everything is gonna be okay

by MadSketch



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry for this, So much angst, fan aine, idol reiji, pls don't hit me, reiji pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSketch/pseuds/MadSketch
Summary: Everytime someone you know dies, you start to cry. The better you know the person, the harder you cry.You wake up one night racking with sobs, but you can’t figure out who died.Prompt from writing-prompts on Tumblr, someone added "think about this but as an Idol" and all I could see was Reiji and Aine.I'm sorry-





	Everything is gonna be okay

It was dark in the big room, the only light being the street lights and the cars passing by, the curtains forgotten to be drawn in front of the windows, starting from the floor to meet the roof.  
A complete silence was master of the room, sometimes disturbed by the sleeping figure moving in the bed, making the sheets rustle.  
Everything was okay.  
An ambulance passed by.

Reiji woke up suddenly, sitting in his bed, sobbing crazily. His body was shaking, his voice broken in desperate cries, tears running down his cheeks without stopping. He couldn’t find his breath, the sobs echoing in the room that suddenly felt too big, too empty. His heart shattered, but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t stop crying, calling desperately for help, almost screaming his pain. Spasms agitated his body, as he searched in the dark for a tissue or his phone. He couldn’t clear a single thought, the pain was too big, too unbearable.  
Finally, a shaking hand reached the night table, grabbed the phone, only to let it crash on the floor. Reiji took back his hand close to his body, holding himself, knees against his chest, and remained here for minutes or hours, sobbing like someone just stole away his reason of living before his eyes.

The light had chased the darkness away from the room, the sun bathing it in a gentle warmth. Reiji opened his eyes red from all the crying. He had fall asleep exhausted, but he was sure he could have cried until the sunrise. He even felt like crying again.  
The tears had carved their path on his cheeks, his mouth was dry. Reiji sniffled, one arm covering his eyes, the other extended on the pillows next to him.  
He was feeling tired, and if he didn’t have something important today, he would call his manager to cancel work.  
His cellphone started to ring, and Reiji let out the biggest sigh he could. As if it was the hardest thing to do, he finally sat on his bed and let his feet touch the warmed floor. It seemed cold somehow. Reiji took his phone, glaring badly at the alarm and put an end to it, only to let himself fall back on his bed, sighing again.  
Why did he felt this sad ? Why did he spent hours sobbing, alone in the dark, in the middle of the night ?

* * * * *

Work had been insane that day. The smiling and goofy Reiji felt like an old memory. He had force himself to smile and joke in front of cameras all day, and he was tired like never before. He felt empty, and everytime he was alone for a second, his eyes would let tears fall again.  
On an afternoon break, he wandered in the agency, trying to avoid crying again. His voice was rough from all the sobbing, and Reiji didn’t want people to worry about him, when himself didn’t know and didn’t understand why he could cry that much.  
He stopped caring about his father leaving his family, his sister and mother were good, no friend hurt ... So who ? Who made him cry like it was the end of the world ? Who could have such an impact on him ?

At night, Reiji had his usual radio show. It would start around 8 PMn to end three hours after. Most of it was Reiji answering questions and problems from his fans. Maybe he would make him feel better. A young boy, probably a highschooler or a student, had been following his talk show for two or three years already, and every night, he would send a message, sometimes he had nothing to ask so he just went ahead and thanked Reiji for his hard work, cheering for him.  
And the radio show started, then ended. He didn’t see any message from the boy. Maybe he was sick or too busy today ? It happens. It’s okay.

* * * * *

It has been a week now, since when Reiji woke up crying in the middle of the night. Every time, when he would come home from work, he would cry one or two hours, sometimes until he fell asleep. A week since the young boy had sent a message to Reiji during his radio show.  
He couldn’t get off the idea that maybe, the boy was away, for a trip, or just too busy with his own life to listen to an idol talking for three hours.  
Reiji was wandering in the agency again, until he reached the recording department. He passed in front of many open doors, heard people talking and laughing, but one discussion made its way to his hears.

«It’s been a week since she last went to work ...   
\- Well, you can’t blame her, after all, her son..  
\- I know! I just hope she’s okay.  
\- Me too. Do you think he noticed ? Her son was listening to his show almost since it started, didn’t he ?  
\- Yeah, even idols- Oh, hey Reiji.»

The brunet was standing at the entrance of the studio, his eyes full of tears.

«You know him ?» he asked, his voice shaking.  
It couldn’t be true.  
It couldn’t be him.  
Everyone but him.  
Nothing was okay.

* * * * *

 

Reiji never felt this stressed before. He was fidgeting, so much he could have annoy the other people in the waiting room. Finally, a nurse called his name, with such a sweet voice Reiji wandered what his name sounded like when he called it.  
A woman left the room when they arrived. Her eyes were red, her face tired, infinite sadness in her glaze. She forced a smile when she saw Reiji, and took his hands. Her hands were shaking.

«Thank you. He loved you. I would always find him asleep on his desk, your radio show still ongoing. He would always dash to his room whenever your show would start. He would listen to the latest episode on his way to school if he missed a part. Only your name would make his eyes shine like a galaxy.»

Reiji started shaking, tears flooding in his eyes. His voice went away, hiding far away.  
He just nodded, and the woman left.  
The nurse opened the door, and let Reiji in alone, closing the door behind him.

The room was silent. The only noise was the ‘bip’ of the heartbeat machine. He was there.  
On the bed remained a young boy, blue hair on the pillow, his body covered by the white sheets. His skin was fair, but Reiji know those cheeks were usually red, at least more pink than that.  
He took a sit near the bed, and slowly, with all the tenderness of the world, he took his cold hand in his.

«Hi, Aine.»

A small smile appeared on his face. Being able to say that name could make him the happiest man on Earth. But soon enough, tears started to run down his cheeks, sobs getting out of his lips, his body shaking again.

«I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you. I always told myself I was giving my best for all of you, but it wasn’t enough. Hey, Aine... You will wake up, right ? I don’t want to see in this room. I want to see your smile. Your mother said you had the brightest smile of the world ! I ... I swear I will make sure you’re always fine, so please, Aine, please, wake up. Everything is gonna be okay.»


End file.
